Practice Doesn't Always Make Perfect
by VGWrighte
Summary: Kahlan has something to tell Richard. SPOILERS for Ep 7 Identity .


Practice Doesn't Always Make Perfect

Based upon Legend of the Seeker, based upon Sword of Truth.

Author's Note: Once again, I am reminding everyone that I am a big fan of the Sword of Truth series and am basing this story on a mix of SoT and LotS. That being said, I also welcome questions about the books/series and will be more than happy to respond to you as long as you leave me some way to contact you.

Takes place _during_ Episode 7 (Identity)

- - - -

"Richard, I know you've been wondering about this for a long time and it's time that I tell you what I am. I was wrong of me to keep it from you this long. It was unfair to you. I should have told you about my power when you were first named Seeker. You needed to know, but I was afraid of what you would think.

"You see, Confessors typically don't have friends who aren't Confessors or Wizards. People are afraid of us, and for good reason. Our magic is one of the most mysterious and powerful things in the Midlands. Once touched by a Confessor, there is no escape. There is no way to reverse the process. Whoever is touched is . . . gone.

"I know that you saw what happened to Rymus, and that's what happens every time.

"When I touch someone, and release my power into them, they become like a slave to me. It becomes their mission in life-their only purpose in life-to protect me and to do what they think would please me. The person that they once were no longer exists. They live only to serve me. It doesn't matter who they were, if they had family, if they had magic . . . they become mine.

"But, what most people don't know about Confessors is how their magic is a part of them. A Confessor's magic is always present in her. She can always feel it. She can always touch it. It is always just next to the surface, in danger of being released. The only thing that keeps her power from being released is her constant control.

"It's not difficult, but . . . it always requires effort. If a Confessor were to lose control, her power would be release and anyone could be taken by her power. If she were in the throes of passion, there would be no way for her to control it.

"I'm sorry, Richard. We could never be together, my power would destroy you."

"You had better watch what you say when you are practicing telling a secret, anyone could hear."

Kahlan jumped and turned. Zedd was standing in the doorway of the room Morcant had lent her during their stay. She had been packing her things in preparation for their mission to Kalabra and practicing what she was going to tell Richard.

- - -

"I am glad that you want to tell him, Dear One, but practice does not always make perfect." Zedd sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him. "Come, sit. Let me tell you a story."

She sat down and folded her hands in her lap, not knowing what else to do with them.

"When I was a young man, a long time ago, I was the First Wizard in Aydindril. As the First Wizard, I knew a lot of Confessors. Actually, I knew all of them; the Confessors at the time. There was one Confessor in particular whom I remember very well.

"Her name was Hailey, and she fell in love with a man. He was an assistant or secretary, or something, to Representative Theriault of Herjborgue. Relations at the time were rocky with Herjborgue, and a threat to Representative Theriault's life became known to the Confessors. They found that it was going to be the man whom Hailey had fallen in love with.

"Immediately she volunteered to go to Herjborgue and dispose of the traitor and therefore save diplomatic relations.

"She did touch him, and he was going to kill Theriault and since then the Theriault line have considered themselves in debt to the Confessors."

"What are you saying?"

Zedd nodded, realizing that his story was slightly confusing in the situation at hand. "Confessors are strong, Kahlan, and they can do anything they need. I believe that you will do the right thing and that when the time comes, you will find the words." He took a hold of her hands and squeezed them gently. "Nothing would make me happier than to see you and Richard happy, but we both know that you would destroy him."

After a moment she stood up, and Zedd released her hands. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Wizard." Zedd watched her as she continued to pack things. After a moment she picked up her pack and met his gaze. "Let's find Richard, we have a mission."

Zedd stood slowly and followed her out. He was still worried for Richard, but he knew that, like Hailey, Kahlan would do the right thing even if it meant destroying herself.

- - FIN - -


End file.
